


What Did You Just Call Me?

by howlingstiles



Series: Cluster of Collisions [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, Alternate Season/Series 04, Human Alpha Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingstiles/pseuds/howlingstiles
Summary: “Wha ‘id you jus’ call me? Wha’s dis ‘bout Alpha?” Stiles slurred as he felt fatigue from the blood loss. He supposes that uses that much magic, no matter how strong he is he probably shouldn’t overdo it until he’s transferred his wound to one of the hunters or Peter and Malia. Peter and Malia looked at each other with guarded masks, they would have seemed motionless if Stiles hadn’t grow used to reading them and saw the little twitches and slight facial changes.





	

“Stiles do you really think it’s necessary to keep lying to Scott?” Malia grumbled as she helped Stiles down the slope to the cliff that overlooked the river, where they’ve been disposing of the dead bodies. “Look at what his ‘Don’t Kill, They Deserve A Second Chance’ policy gets him.” Malia crossed her arms and tapped her foot, ignoring Peter as he landed next to them, body bag containing a deader than dead witch slung over his shoulder.

Stiles grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck. He took a look down at the water. Once upon a time he had a fear of heights, even a fear of drowning. Now look where he is, at complete ease. About to get rid of yet another person that thought they could get the slip on them because of Scott. Stiles ignored Peter when he came closer to drop the bag at his feet, something that he and Malia both did whenever they respectively had the bag. They never take the final step, always leave it to Stiles, for whatever reason.

The onyx water reflected tiny pinpricks of stars. The moon, a waning crescent, ripples in the water. Stiles blinked and stepped away from the edge, not realizing he was subconsciously getting closer. He crouched next to the bag after dragging it closer to the edge and opened it to reveal a half melted witch. Stiles held a hand out for his blade, he decked it out in runes to not be detected if it were covered in wolfsbane and the like. And after a very memorable experience, metal detectors.

“Mali, you’ve seen what happens whenever _Deaton_ , the man Scott sees as the dad he never had, suggests killing the latest asshole. Scotty wouldn’t be able to handle his brother killing the people he allowed to leave. Yeah, it’s on me that he doesn’t know they don’t ever leave, but it keeps him happy. He’s gone through even shit in the past year, we’ve all have.” Stiles trailed off after that, his throat closing up. Peter handed him the knife, fingers sliding down to give his wrist a light caress before stepping away.

Stiles sliced a line into his left hand, smearing blood onto the blade before cutting a rune into the witch’s chest. Stiles found this rune after the fourth time of tying bricks to their latest big bad. He mostly found it after almost falling into the river.

One of the scariest moments in his life, right next to the first time his mom didn’t recognize him. Along with the first time she tried to kill him.

Stiles shook his head and stuck the knife in his boot after wiping it off on the bottom of his shirt. Getting on his knees he checked that the rune was done right before pushing the body over the edge. Once he heard the water settle around the sinking body he turned away from the edge and got to his feet. Malia was already climbing back up the slope with Peter sticking behind to help him up. Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes when he saw Peter’s delighted smirk. Smug bastard.

Peter stepped aside and swept an arm out, “After you.” Stiles didn’t know if he wanted to roundhouse kick his smirk off, or kiss it.

Stiles resolving quashed that thought and walked past Peter. Unaware of Peter reaching out to him before pulling away with a clenched fist before following. Stiles looked up at the sky again with his hands shoved in his hoodie pocket, he could just barely make out Malia squatting at the edge waiting to help him back up. She let her eyes glow to help him even though they’ve done this enough to wear footprints into the dirt.  
Stiles so much as flinch when he felt hands grab his waist to hoist him up having grown desensitized to it. He turned in his grip to grab into his shoulder for purchase. Getting his feet on the cut out landing he pushed off of Peter and leaned forward to grab Malia’s hand.

And missed after getting shot in the arm.

Stiles was dragged back to the ground and hidden the slope before he could register. He faintly heard snarling and chanting happening above him but couldn’t focus on much past the fact there’s a hole in his arm. Well, that’s not gonna be easy to explain. He pressed a hand into the wound and brought his arm above his head as best as he could, grimacing through the pain. He tried to quiet his panting to hear the fight that was no doubt happening to no avail. And at that moment a gurgling scream ripped through the haze, thankfully not sounding like Peter or Malia, and then an arm fell next to him a second later.

Stiles backpedaled and tried to focus on the pack bonds he can feel of Malia and Peter, once they became clear he pushed a bit of magic through to them for a power boost. A pair of giddy howls was all the answer he needed to know the magic got to them. Getting comfortable he closed his eyes and tried to focus the rest of his magic on who was attacking them. He was able to identify four people that had the aura of plum and ash, hunters, and two with onyx and crimson, witches. Stiles gritted his teeth and pushed more magic down the pack bonds until his vision started to blur. Deeming them safe he applied more pressure to the wound in his arm, that stopped bleeding, and relaxed.

Stiles was struggling to open his eyes when he heard panicked voices saying something to him. “ _-pha_! _-lpha_! _-pen yo-r eyes_! **_Alpha_**!” A smack landed on his cheek had him flinching and snapping his eyes open. Stiles shot magic out and brought a hand to cover his already bruising cheek, he glanced sharply around and noticed Peter hovering on his left and Malia getting up from a few yards away. A broken tree was behind her, oh, whoops. He leaned forward only to be pushed gently back by Peter. Stiles opened his mouth to complain before noticing the panicked, worried look on his face. His eyes were stuck in their Beta blue, but otherwise, his wolf features weren’t on display.

Malia's face swarmed into view a sheepish smile attempting to mask the concern that showed in her eyes. “I guess I shouldn’t slap you awake anymore huh?”

“Wha ‘id you jus’ call me? Wha’s dis ‘bout Alpha?” Stiles slurred as he felt fatigue from the blood loss. He supposes that uses that much magic, no matter how strong he is he probably shouldn’t overdo it until he’s transferred his wound to one of the hunters or Peter and Malia. Peter and Malia looked at each other with guarded masks, they would have seemed motionless if Stiles hadn’t grow used to reading them and saw the little twitches and slight facial changes.

“We were going to tell you tonight,” Peter started. “but as you can see… that didn’t go as planned.”

“We had pizza and dear ready back the den Stiles!” Malia supplied with a twitching smile.

Stiles looked at them both and saw their mostly hidden unease, looked at their arms taking his pain allowing him to think clear, brushed some magic over the pack bonds connected to his spark, and felt like an idiot.

“I’m an idiot.”

“Yeah.” They chorused back.

Stiles huffed and pushed himself up and studied them again. Their clothes were tattered but weren’t too bad. Wounds healed up and upon closer inspection at their auras, were a little amped up by the magic surge he gave them, whoops. Their eyes had faded from the were blue and were slumping in closer to him, like the were trying to get support from their leader, their _Alpha_.

“Man, I’m an idiot.” Stiles huffed around a lazy smile and clambered onto his feet. He looked at his betas, “First, you are going to clean up this victory of a bloodbath.” He sent a pointed look to the maimed and broken bodies surrounding them, “Second, we are going to eat double our weight in pizza and dear.” Peter was already climbing to his feet by the end of it while Malia frowned where she was kneeling. Malia opened her mouth put closed it when Stiles held a hand up. “And third, as your Alpha -” Stiles laughed as Malia tackled him in her excitement.

Malia scent mark his neck and clothes and Stiles did the same with Peter smirking at them with a new light in his eyes. Stiles glared at Peter until the man sighed and joined their puppy pile. When the weres settled down in their scent marking Stiles continued, “As your Alpha, I accept you both as my Betas.”

Everyone was quiet, enjoying the moment until, “Stiles! What the hell happened here?! What did you do?!” And the moment was gone. Stiles turned his head with his Betas growling and minutely shifting as Scott approached. Scott, his best friend, his brother in all but blood, his better half, his moral compass looked at him like he was something to fear.

“That’s Alpha Stilinski, little Alpha.”

 _Oh boy_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
